The Blood I Shed for You
by Cerulean Sage
Summary: Well written. A recommended, good read. No summary required. Pairing- NA. PG-13- slight language.
1. An Afternoon Stroll

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to law suits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

A bright, mid-afternoon day found the Inu-gang looking like they'd seen better days. Sango and Miroku seemed tired as their feet occasionally dragged and scuffed, Sango's Hiraikotsu weighed heavily on her shoulders. Inuyasha's clothes wore his blood, though any injuries he had had healed. Kagome was dirty and walking with a slight limp, her heavy yellow backpack slung over one shoulder and a half-sleeping Shippo on the other. Kirara walked by Sango's side not seeming any worse for wear.

They were headed back to the Bone-Eater's Well. Kagome needed to go home to restock her supplies and rest. She had told Inuyasha she wanted to go back to sleep and rest up, half expecting him to resist. He made no move to stop her or even object in the slightest, which must have meant she looked worse than she felt. Inuyasha had even tried to convince her to travel on his back when he noticed her limp. She refused, saying she didn't want to get blood all over her before going home. She didn't want her mother to worry. She was beginning to regret that decision very much. Her ankle hurt the more she walked. She had sprained it during their last battle, which has only been a couple of hours ago. 

It was a battle with a highly irritated scorpion youkai that had managed to get a hold of two Shikon shards. Inuyasha had been keeping its head-end busy while Kagome tried to shoot off the venomous end of its tail with a sacred arrow. That was when the scorpion youkai thrashed violently and unexpectedly, sending a surprised and cursing Inuyasha through the air. It turned its attention on Kagome and the other jewel shards she carried. It was then she sprained her ankle trying to avoid the scorpion's deadly tail as it brought it crashing down into the ground where she once stood. Kagome tried to run, but her injured ankle caused her leg to give way beneath her. She fell flat on the ground just as Sango's Hiraikotsu came sailing through the air, crushing one of the scorpion's claws and cutting off the tip of the tail. Kagome watched as the tip landed right in front of her face. She noticed the poison that dripped from it, melting the ground, and got an idea. She grabbed the tip with both hands and raced at the youkai, ignoring the screaming pain in her ankle as she plunged the poison tip deep into the youkai's eye. It screamed in agony as its own poisons began melting away the insides of its head, a strange, eerie scream. Kagome watched Inuyasha leap through the air and slice the distracted youkai in half with his claws. Kagome then plucked the Shikon shards from its twitching body and added them with the rest. 

Sango and Miroku had been alternating between chasing and running from it all day. Inuyasha and Kagome had been at Kaede's hut packing bandages, herbs, potions, and just about anything else they'd need. Well, Kagome had been the one packing, Inuyasha simply waited at the door with an impatient look on his face and reminding Kagome that they should be shard hunting at regular intervals. Kagome ignored him with practiced ease as Kaede introduced her to some new remedies and helpful advice. After a couple hours, and a lot of complaining on Inuyasha's part, they'd found the rest of the gang, and helped them corner and defeat the youkai. 

Inuyasha was a few paces ahead of the rest of the group. He looked back at Kagome, noticing that her limp had gotten worse. She would make her ankle worse if she kept walking on it like that. Meanwhile, Kagome had similar thoughts about her ankle as she realized she probably wouldn't be able to continue walking all the way to the Inuyasha forest.

"Sango. . ."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Could Kagome ride on Kirara? She's slowing us down with that leg of hers."

Even though he sounded more irritated than concerned, Kagome realized he'd been paying attention to her ankle this whole time. Sango noticed his concern, too as she nodded with an affirmative grunt. She turned her attention to Kirara.

"Kirara. . ."

Kirara mewed in understanding as she began to transform and grow into her larger, demonic form. Inuyasha, who had been paying attention to what was going on behind him suddenly sniffed the air. He stopped abruptly and slid into a defensive stance, searching the forested area ahead and listening all around as his ears swiveled intensely. The rest of the group, noticing his sudden change in behavior, became alert as well. Kirara's behavior mimicked Inuyasha's. . . sniffing intently, ears swiveling for the slightest sound. Sango and Miroku prepared for anything as they stepped closer to each other, nearly back to back. Sango didn't worry about Miroku's wandering hands since the situation seemed rather serious. She probably should have, though, as his left had reached back to brush against her rear. She would remember to hurt him for this violation later. Meanwhile, Kagome had moved closer to Kirara, Shippo situating himself between the two. The group was tense as Miroku was the first to speak.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

". . .Youkai."

"Where?" Sango asked, her hand ready on Hiraikotsu at the first sign of danger.

Inuyasha seemed frustrated as he answered. "I don't know."

The group became silent once more as they strained their senses for any hint of the impending danger from the surrounding forest. They nearly jumped out of their skins as a feminine scream ripped through the air around them. They jumped away to face the direction the scream had come from, only to make a haphazard circle facing a dark figure and a startled Kagome. Kirara growled fiercely at the strange, cloaked figure. Miroku shifted gears as he switched his plan of attack from his Kazaana to his staff, the enemy too close to his friends to use the air void. Sango also followed suit as she swiftly moved her hand from her Hiraikotsu to the sword she carried sheathed at her side. Inuyasha had also taken these few seconds to unsheathe Tetsusaiga and direct it towards the hooded Youkai before speaking up.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" He asked very gruffly. 

With out speaking, the stranger lifted a hand containing. . . the Shikon shards! Kagome gasped as she realized her shards had been stolen with out her even realizing it. Inuyasha growled as he gripped Tetsusaiga with both hands, preparing to attack, until the stranger spoke.

"Foolish houshi and untrained miko." Snapped the unknown stranger with a deep and cutting voice. "With all your magic you haven't enough brains to put any sort of barrier on the container of these shards."

Seemingly disgusted, the stranger threw them back at Kagome. The jar hit her in the stomach, cushioned by her puffed school uniform. She caught them in her hands as they fell.

"Had I been after them, none of you would have been able to stop me."

At that comment, the group seemed to relax somewhat. 

"Fools. None of you are fit to protect the Shikon no Tama."

"Shut up, before I tear your head off!" Inuyasha snapped, obviously irritated at being criticized.

"I am not here to fight. You may try, but you will find out how bitter the ground can taste."

"Keh." Inuyasha smirked, feeling as if he'd been challenged. "Taste this!"

With that he rushed the stranger. The rest of the group moved away to avoid the fight and watch from a considerably safe distance. As Inuyasha brought the blade down, the youkai sidestepped out of the way. In one, fluid motion the youkai placed a foot in front of Inuyasha's feet and a hand on his back. With a simple twist, Inuyasha was sent skidding across the narrow path the group had been walking on from the force of his own momentum. He continued to skid face first until he reached the place where the path curved to the left, and slammed into the base of a tree. Inuyasha moaned as he stood back up, facing his opponent. He smirked as he noticed everyone was far enough that he could use the Wound of the Winds.

"You're still nothing but a pup, mutt. You will never beat me. You're only wasting your time trying."

"Keh. You talk big, bastard. I'm going to shut that big mouth of yours for good!" He said as he prepared his Tetsusaiga and watched the Wound of the Wind. "Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha swung, the bright light of the Tetsusaiga filling the air as it destroyed everything in its path. When the light, dust, and smoke cleared there was no sight of the strange youkai. He stood ready for a few more minutes, but when no attack was made he scoffed and sheathed Tetsusaiga.


	2. A Nap in the Woods

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

Inuyasha swung, the bright light of the Tetsusaiga filling the air as it destroyed everything in its path. When the light, dust, and smoke cleared there was no sight of the strange youkai. He stood ready for a few more minutes, but when no attack was made he scoffed and sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"That bastard was all talk." He proclaimed as the group began to approach.

"I'm not so sure, Inuyasha." Miroku said, thoughtfully as the group continued on to their destination, this time with Kagome riding Kirara.

"What are you talking about, stupid?" Inuyasha said, indignantly.

"Well. . . even though we were all prepared for an attack, this youkai managed to slip into the very center of our defenses with out being noticed."

"So. . .?" Inuyasha said, smugly.

"And even managed to get a hold of the Shikon shards before anyone even realized they were gone…" Miroku continued.

"Whose fault is _that_?" Inuyasha huffed.

Miroku continued before anything else could be said on anyone's part. "And being a youkai, it was odd that this one wanted nothing to do with the Shikon shards."

Sango looked at Miroku with a look in her eyes that showed she was truly processing this information for the first time.

"So you are saying that the youkai didn't want the Shikon shards, because it was already powerful enough on its own?"

Miroku nodded. It was at that moment Sango chose to bash him across the head.

"Again, let me remind you to mind your wandering hands, houshi."

Miroku managed a charming smile as he nursed the forming lump on his head. "It was worth it."

Inuyasha snorted. "It doesn't matter how powerful it was. It was no match for Tetsusaiga!"

"We can't be too sure, Inuyasha." Miroku chided.

"I don't see anything left, do you?" Inuyasha asked haughtily.

Miroku paused. ". . .No. I suppose not." Then fell silent. 

They continued in silence for a while before Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. He couldn't help a small smile as he saw her, sleeping peacefully on Kirara with Shippo snug under her arm, also sleeping. Sango, and even Miroku, followed his gaze and couldn't help a smile, either. Kirara had noticed when they began falling asleep and tried to walk as smoothly as demonically possible. Inuyasha's smile slowly faded as he jumped beside Kirara, gingerly took Kagome's ankle in his hand, and began examining it. He frowned deeply as he saw how swollen and bruised it was. He knew it obviously hurt a lot, and was surprised she had been walking on it as long as she did. She never even complained as she walked for a good 3 miles with an ankle like that. He took more of her appearance in as he realized she had also been carrying her heavy pack and even Shippo. He would remember to yell at and beat on Shippo later for it. Right now, he had others to confront.

"Miroku." He said, looking quite agitated. "How could you let Kagome carry such a heavy sac? Lazy monk."

"You are just as capable as I. Lazy hanyou." Miroku retorted.

Inuyasha looked as if a bug had just flown down his throat as he searched for words.

"I didn't know her ankle was hurt _that_ badly!" He defended.

"Shhh. You'll wake Kagome." Sango whispered.

They both silenced, realizing Sango was right. They would finish this later. 

They continued walking, growing steadily closer to the Inuyasha forest. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice Sango and Miroku's footsteps had grown tired. He realized he could use a rest, too, though he'd never admit it. He led them into the shade of a fairly large tree and stopped.

"We'll rest here for now."

They all looked like they could use a rest. Even Kirara looked ready to settle down for a nice catnap, so Inuyasha walked over and gently lifted Kagome and Shippo off her back, careful not to wake either. Kirara transformed back into her smaller form and trotted off to lie in Sango's lap, who was relaxing with her back against the shady tree. Inuyasha walked over, Kagome in hand, and was about to set her down when he realized that the second he set her on the hard ground, she'd wake up. He couldn't put her in Sango's lap, Kirara was there, and there was no way in hell he was going to leave Kagome with Miroku. He half moaned, half growled in frustration as he slowly sat, letting Kagome and Shippo continue their nap in his lap. As embarrassing as the situation was, he had to admit it was kind of nice. Kagome smelled so nice and felt so snug sitting in his lap. Shippo even looked kind of cute sleeping in his arms like that, not that he'd ever tell anyone else that he thought the little snot was even remotely cute. His current thoughts were amplified as Kagome sighed in her sleep and snuggled into his chest and Shippo whimpered in his sleep from the movement. Inuyasha protectively draped his arms over both of them, thinking that they weren't so bad while they were sleeping. Inuyasha noticed Miroku open his mouth to say something perverted no doubt.

"Shut it, houshi."

Miroku said nothing, but continued to grin. Inuyasha watched as Sango's blinks became longer as her lids seemed to grow heavier each time until they remained closed. He felt the same heaviness come over his own eyelids as he drifted off to sleep between her and Miroku, Kagome and Shippo content in his arms. Miroku was the last to doze off a while later, the sound of Kirara's purring slowly fading as she, too, slipped into a deep sleep.

The forest was serene as the Inu-gang slept peacefully beneath the shade of a tree. The birds chirped in the mid-day sun, and for once. . . not a thing in the world was wrong.


	3. The Tree Bearing Fruit

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

The forest was serene as the Inu-gang slept peacefully beneath the shade of a tree. The birds chirped in the mid-day sun, and for once. . . not a thing in the world was wrong.

Inuyasha was the first one to wake as Kagome sighed and stirred in his arms. He looked up at the sky to notice the sun had moved. He assumed they had been asleep for 3 or 4 hours. When he looked back down, he saw Kagome looking up at him with happy, yet still sleepy eyes.

"I was wondering what I was sleeping on that was so warm." She said with laughter in her voice.

"Keh. I couldn't put you on the ground. You would have woken up." He made sure to add the next part to protect his 'tough guy' image. "I didn't really feel like putting up with you being cranky because you didn't get enough sleep."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Inuyasha grunted in response. Kagome looked over and saw Shippo asleep with Inuyasha's arm around him. She looked up and smiled at him. Inuyasha looked like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"I didn't want the brat to wake up! He's actually quiet when he's asleep!" Inuyasha defended.

Kagome knew his 'though guy' act too well as she smiled and stood. She stretched out, careful of her ankle. Inuyasha, noticing the way she favored it, spoke up.

"You're not going to do any more walking until that leg gets taken care of." He stated flatly. "Whether you like it or not, you're either riding on Kirara or my back."

"Yes. His blood has been dry since before you settled down for your little nap."

Kagome looked stunned as Inuyasha leapt to his feet, turning around to face up into the tree. Shippo began yelling in a confused manner as he hit the ground with an unceremonious 'plop'.

"You!" Inuyasha snarled as he put himself between the dark figure in the tree and Kagome.

By this time everyone had woken up, quite confused, and began gathering their senses. When they noticed the situation, they jumped up ready for anything.

"As I said before… none of you are fit to protect that Shikon no Tama. That little nap of yours could have cost you, not only the Shikon shards, but your lives as well."

"I thought I dealt with you already!" Inuyasha snarled.

The strange figure leapt to the ground with a self-satisfied laugh, landing right in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't going to trust this stranger, even though it was a foot or two smaller than him. He was about to strike when Kagome suddenly realized something. This youkai had known she didn't want to ride on Inuyasha because of the blood on his clothes. She had said that right after they had defeated the scorpion youkai.

"Just how long have you been following us?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha seemed to pause at Kagome's question. A quick silence passed before the youkai answered.

"A few days."

"What!?" Inuyasha bellowed. "You're lying! I would have noticed!"

The figure chuckled coldly. "Just like you noticed I was in the tree?"

Inuyasha growled as the stranger continued. "You still have much to learn, pup. You're still so unaware of your surroundings. Not only have I been following you for days, but I've been keeping track of you ever since Little Miko released you from your seal." The stranger said, motioning towards Kagome.

Everyone seemed shocked at this release of information. What this youkai was saying must have been true, otherwise how would it know that Kagome was the one that released him?

"Just who are you, anyway?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm surprised you don't know already, pup. Perhaps if you asked, Sesshomaru would tell you."

"So!" Inuyasha snarled. "You're one of Sesshomaru's lackeys!" 

With out hesitation he swiped at the youkai. The youkai jumped back and Inuyasha continued his outraged assault, brandishing dagger-sharp claws. With each swing, the youkai simply dodged, seeming barely annoyed by Inuyasha's attack while Inuyasha seemed to only get angrier.

"Not quite." The youkai responded, seeming to not be in any hurry to fight or speak.

"Hold still so I can fight you!" Inuyasha raged.

He continued to swing at the youkai, backing it into a tree. The youkai leapt in the air as Inuyasha swiped again. Inuyasha leapt into the air as well, confident as he found the youkai was caught between him and the tree. Just as he was about to claw at the place where the youkai's head would be, it drove into him, using the tree as a springboard of sorts. As Inuyasha was pushed backwards, the youkai used its placement above Inuyasha as an advantage as it drove him into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she watched the fight.

The youkai leapt through the air the moment Inuyasha slammed into the dirt, landing only a few feet from the group, but still facing Inuyasha. Its cloak billowed out as it landed in a crouch, giving the group a view of bare feet and clawed hands. Inuyasha grunted and groaned as he got back to his feet, still trying to get his breath back.

"S-Shit." He gasped as his breath caught. 

It was still hard to breath. He could tell nothing was broken or damaged, but it was so hard to breath. He'd never had the wind knocked out of him that badly before, but he was determined to continue fighting.

"Impressive, pup. You're either very determined, or very stupid."

"B-Bastard! I'll tear your… throat out and make you eat those words!" Inuyasha roared as he gained his breath once more.

"You have spunk. I'll give you that."

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "I have more than that!"

Inuyasha charged with Tetsusaiga. When he reached the youkai he swung Tetsusaiga down. The look of surprise on Inuyasha's face was priceless when the youkai stopped Tetsusaiga by clamping an iron grip on either side of the sword. With a swift motion, its left hand curled over the top of Tetsusaiga as it moved the right hand away, kicking Inuyasha's hands with such sudden and intense force that it caused Tetsusaiga to tumble through the air. Tetsusaiga landed, tip first, into the ground with a soft 'clang' about 20 feet away, and changed back into its untransformed form.

"You have a nice sword, mutt. It's too bad you haven't the foggiest idea how to use it properly." The youkai said as it slowly walked towards Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha looked smug. "And I suppose you do?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Go right ahead."

The youkai hesitated, a clawed hand steady above Tetsusaiga. "You seem too relaxed that I'm after your sword, mutt. Is there a reason you're not worried that I'm trying to take such a powerful weapon? I could use it against you…"

"Go right ahead." Inuyasha chortled.

The youkai paused "As you wish."

It curled its hand around the hilt of Tetsusaiga, but was dissuaded by the barrier. Inuyasha laughed.

"A youkai barrier, eh?" 

The cloaked youkai stood for a moment as if contemplating something before, again, reaching for Tetsusaiga.

"Didn't learn your lesson the first time, eh, bastard?"

The youkai curled its hand around the hilt of Tetsusaiga again. This time, the barrier did not repel the hand. Inuyasha's face nearly fell off as the youkai pulled Tetsusaiga from the Earth and Tetsusaiga transformed. A sudden uproar from the Inu-gang showed they were as shocked as Inuyasha. Until that point they had just been talking among themselves and commenting about the fight.


	4. Story Time

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

The youkai curled its hand around the hilt of Tetsusaiga again. This time, the barrier did not repel the hand. Inuyasha's face nearly fell off as the youkai pulled Tetsusaiga from the Earth and Tetsusaiga transformed. A sudden uproar from the Inu-gang showed they were as shocked as Inuyasha. Until that point they had just been talking among themselves and commenting about the fight.

"H-How. . .?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Impossible!" Miroku said, a bit in shock. 

Everyone just stood in shock while the youkai began swinging and twirling Tetsusaiga.

"An even more powerful sword than I thought…" It said, slicing the wind. "It's a shame you haven't mastered it. I've seen you… swinging it around wildly like some heathen, no thought, plan, or calculation. It's a wonder you were victorious in some of your more difficult battles."

With that, the Tetsusaiga untransformed and the youkai walked over, holding it by the tip of the blade, and offered it back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked suspicious before snatching it away.

"I can teach you how to use it better."

"You never answered me. Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha spoke wearily.

"Listen to your demon senses, Inubuyo."

Inuyasha was a bit taken back by the nickname. He'd been called many things in his life, but nothing quite so. . . endearing. The youkai continued to speak.

"You already know who I am, whether you know my name or not. Your senses tell you all you need to know. Just listen to them, and you'll find your answer."

Inuyasha knew what his senses were telling him, he just wasn't sure he could believe them. It was true that the youkai smelled like Sesshomaru, but not as if they had been in close contact. The youkai also smelled… familiar. It smelled like… him, but not from being in close contact during the battle. It was more like they were… related. 

"Oneesama." He said, softly, as if unsure of his senses and what they were telling him.

"Inuyasha has a sister?" Miroku asked.

His only answer was the dumbfounded looks that could be seen on all faces.

"Half sister." The cloaked figure replied. "We shared the same father."

The figure extended a clawed hand to Inuyasha. He took it wearily as she lead him back to the group. Upon reaching the group, Inuyasha's half sister sat in the center, crossing her arms and legs much in the style Inuyasha sits.

"My name is Inuyamainu. I am Inuyasha's half sister. I am also Sesshomaru's half sister."

Inuyasha looked stunned. "My father was only ever mated to Sesshomaru's mother and mine!"

"That is true and it is false. I will tell you a story if you will all sit and listen."

With out another word, the group sat and waited patiently for what this female youkai had to say.

"Hundreds of years ago, there was a great Inuyoukai. That youkai was one of the most powerful youkai, not only in Japan, but the entire Asian world. That youkai was to someday be the father of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and myself. When my mother met him, he was already mated to the mother of Sesshomaru. I do not know her name, because I never knew her. Our father was the Great White Dog of the Western Lands, while my mother was the Great White Wolf of the Far North. She had heard stories of the Great Dog in Japan, and decided she would take him as a mate, since she felt no other Youkai was powerful enough to produce heirs with. When she realized he was already taken, she told Sesshomaru's mother her desire to use the Great Inuyoukai to create an heir. Sesshomaru's mother refused, and my mother, Garoukusei challenged her. Confident in herself, and with out the consent of our father, Sesshomaru's mother accepted the terms of the challenge. If she won, my mother would not only return to her lands, but also never produce an heir with any male. If my mother won, she would mate with our father, and return home. As you can tell, my mother won the duel. Honor bound, our father had to accept the terms of the agreement and mate with my mother. He never forgave Sesshomaru's mother for bargaining him like property in such a hasty challenge."

By this time everyone was looking at her still-cloaked form with slightly shocked expressions. Inuyamainu laughed lightly.

"Yes, I am the product of a bet. It does not bother me." She said, before continuing her story. "My mother returned to her lands, her prize slowly growing in her abdomen. Despite the fact that I was the product of a bet, my mother was very loving. I was part of a clan, the youngest of course. Some of the pack was resentful of me because I was conceived by a male not of the clan, but my mother was powerful and never allowed anyone to speak their resentment towards me. That didn't, however, keep me from hearing the whispers in the dark." She changed her tone slightly before continuing. 

"One day my mother heard news that Sesshomaru's mother was dead. Apparently she had made many enemies under the name and protection of our father. One day, he grew sick of her underhanded behavior, and so explicitly forbid her to make threats under his name. When she continued, he refused to protect her further. When her enemies found this out, they killed her. My mother was overjoyed at this news, and rushed back to Japan to claim our father as a mate. When she got there, she found he was already mated to a woman whom would one day bear his child. That child would come to be named Inuyasha. At that time my mother was still very with child, but soon to give birth. Our father allowed her to stay, because she had come to be friends with Inuyasha's mother. My mother always had a fondness for humans. She thought they were cute. She even kept humans around at home as pets, though they were treated very well. My mother was very respectful to Inuyasha's mother because she held the title of Mate of the Great White Dog of the Western Lands and because she was a noble woman. Inuyasha's mother was very respectful, and in return, respected. My mother never told Inuyasha's mother who my father was, out of respect for both their feelings. When Inuyasha was conceived, both mothers were overjoyed. After about 9 months, Inuyasha's mother began to worry, because she still hadn't given birth. My mother reminded her that Inuyasha had demon blood in him. That would make the pregnancy longer than a human's. My mother had been carrying me for over 4 years. To everyone's joy, about 6 months later, Inuyasha was finally born. I was born only days later. My mother invited all her people to celebrate both births. The celebrations lasted for days. Almost all the youkai in Japan celebrated the birth of The Great White Dog's second son. Our father made many friends, because despite his great power, he was kind and respectful to those smaller than himself." Inuyamainu looked at the proud smile Inuyasha wore as she spoke fondly of their father.

"Then came the day our father went off to battle Ryukossei. When he returned, he was badly injured beyond what even his strong youkai could heal. He survived the battle, but he did not survive his wounds. Sesshomaru, at the time was only 14½ years old, 101 human years. Inuyasha was only slightly older than 11, 41 human years. Inuyoukai live 7 years to every 1 human year, but since Inuyasha is only half Inuyoukai, he lives 3½ years to every human year."

"That's impossible!" Inuyasha interrupted. "My mother was young! If what you're saying is true, than she was 56 years old when my father died!"

"She was. Your father had been sharing his blood with her, because they had both wanted her to be around for you as you were growing up. When he shared his blood with her, it made her age much slower than normal humans. She aged more like a hanyou. When your father died, she was 56 years old, but physically she was only 26. She had aged 15 years of her life as a human should, but aged the next 41 years as a hanyou, much as you did."

"Oh. . ." Inuyasha said as he processed this new information. Inuyamainu had been expecting his next question "Then why did my mother die?"

"After your father died, she became mysteriously ill. She stopped eating, stopped sleeping, stopped just about everything except caring for Inuyasha, and even Sesshomaru. That's one reason Sesshomaru resents Inuyasha, because Inuyasha had such a kind-hearted and loving mother. Inuyasha's mother grew worse. The youkai loyal to our father tried sharing their blood, including my mother, hoping it would help. She had people caring for her night and day, human and youkai alike, but to no avail. Most say she died from a broken heart."

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to darken with the sad memory of his mother's passing. The group fell silent out of mutual respect, every person afraid to be the first to speak and break the mournful silence. Inuyamainu remained silent as well, allowing Inuyasha to be the first to speak whenever he felt he was ready.


	5. Idle Banter

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to darken with the sad memory of his mother's passing. The group fell silent out of mutual respect, every person afraid to be the first to speak and break the mournful silence. Inuyamainu remained silent as well, allowing Inuyasha to be the first to speak whenever he felt he was ready.

"I have a younger sister." He said, wonder in his voice. "I'm a big brother." A smile crept across his face. "I kind of like the idea."

"Indeed you are." Inuyamainu said, her voice thick with amusement. "You have a mother as well." She said, her voice growing more serious.

Inuyasha looked at her, quite confused.

"My mother. . . is your mother, not by blood, but by kindness of heart. Should you ever turn to her in need, she will not turn you away. You are my brother, and so she thinks of you as a son. After your mother's passing-" Inuyamainu paused respectfully. "She searched for you. She wanted to take you in, but you had run away. After a human year of searching, she realized she could not find you because you did not want to be found. She trusted you to survive. She did not doubt you, because the youkai your father bestowed upon you would not allow you to die so easily. By blood and by nature, you would do more than survive on your own, you would flourish."

Inuyasha beamed with pride once more.

"Keh. As if there was ever any doubt!"

"Easy, pup. Don't let your conceit cloud your brain. You still have much to learn."

"Pup? I'm your big brother!" Inuyasha stressed the word 'big'.

"You may be big in body, but you are small in experience and mind."

"D-Did you just call me stupid?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Does the winter bring snow?"

"Why you-"

"Don't lose your temper, child. It's one of your many worst traits."

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" Inuyasha bellowed as he lunged for Inuyamainu.

Meanwhile, the Inu-gang was feeling quite exasperated as they watched the exchange.

Kagome sighed. "Should I say 'it'?" She asked, referring to the word 'sit'.

"No. Let them catch up on old times." Miroku said, quite amused by the display of sibling rivalry.

"You find this all too amusing, don't you, houshi?" Sango said, giving him a slight glare.

"What ever would give you that idea, my dear Sango?"

"Because you a—Miroku, you lecher!" She shrieked as Miroku ran his hand over her bottom.

She slapped him while Inuyamainu and Inuyasha continued their argument. Inuyasha fought with his fists, as Inuyamainu fought with subliminal insults, which only made Inuyasha even angrier. The more she stayed calm, the angrier Inuyasha became. After a while, Kagome got tired of the family feud. She wanted to go home and rest.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha paused in mid-step. He knew what was coming.

"Don't say it, w—"

"-Osuwari."

Inuyasha met the Earth, face first. Inuyamainu looked at Kagome, a bit stunned.

"I would love to learn how to do that, if Lady Kagome would teach me." Inuyamainu said, laughingly.

"Why you. . ." Inuyasha mumbled, his face still firmly planted in the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a frustrated voice. He looked at her as she continued speaking. "I want to go home, now."

Inuyasha seemed struck by realization at her words. He got up as fast as the spell allowed him.

"Keh. I'll finish with you later, oneesama." He said, with idle threat.

"I tremble with fear." Inuyamainu said with equal idle fear.

Inuyasha smiled as he hefted Kagome onto his back. So he was a big brother. . . He lifted Kagome's yellow backpack and started running towards the Bone Eater's Well, careful not to jangle her injured ankle. He began to wonder just what big brothers are supposed to do. He knew what Sesshomaru did, and he wasn't about to do any of that. Kagome had a little brother. Sure, it wasn't the same thing, but he figured it was close enough.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never had a little sister before."

Kagome laughed. "I'm sorry. That just sounded funny." Inuyasha grunted with irritation. "I'm not sure, to be honest. My little brother is so much younger than me. He's still a kid, so I can do a lot of things with him that I wouldn't be able to do when he gets older. He won't always like the same things." Kagome paused. "Your sister seems a bit too old to treat like I treat Souta."

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't know anything about her." He grunted again. "Until a little while ago, I didn't even know I had a sister."

"Well that's where you can start." Kagome said as they reached the Well. She continued to speak as she climbed off Inuyasha's back. "Try getting to know her. Find out what things she likes, and tell her what things you like."

"Ramen" Inuyasha grinned, silently hinting at Kagome to bring some back from her time.

"Alright. I'll bring back Ramen, but in the mean time, try getting to know Inuyamainu. She seems nice enough from what I've seen." 

"Keh. I guess." Inuyasha paused. "Get back on my back."

"Why?" Kagome asked, looking slightly confused.

"You're not going to be able to climb up the well with that ankle."

"You're right." Kagome said as she climbed back on.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped through the Well together, becoming absorbed by purple light before disappearing completely.

Meanwhile…

"So, Lady Inuyamainu, how old are you?" Miroku pried. 

Sango looked irritated at his question.

"I am 106 human years."

"You move quite swiftly for someone that is 106 years old. Your body must be in fine shape."

Sango looked ready to kill him.

"I am a demon. My body will be in optimal shape until the day of my death. Also, as I said before, demons age exceptionally slower than humans. By physical form, I am still quite young. In demon years I am only 15 years of age."

"If you age slower than Inuyasha, then why are you almost the same age? You said you were born only days apart." Shippo commented.

Inuyamainu smiled. "You forget those 50 years Inuyasha was sealed to that tree. I aged during those 50 years, while he did not."

"So what do you look like?" Sango asked.

"I could ask that, myself." Miroku interjected.

Sango glared at Miroku in warning. Miroku smiled sheepishly in response.

"I look as can be expected for a mixed breed youkai; fangs, claws, and other such anomalies. The best way to describe myself, I suppose, is to say I look in part like Inuyasha. A feminine and slightly different Inuyasha." 

"Really? I'd love to see what you look like." Sango said, keeping a weary eye on Miroku.

"Tonight. I came from the far north, so I've not yet grown accustom to the bright Japan sun."

"Oh. So that's why you wear a cloak." 

Inuyamainu nodded in response. They remained silent for a long while, no one really finding anything to say. Inuyamainu was the first to break the long silence.

"So how and where did a human monk acquire such a powerful… ability?" She asked, nodding her hooded head towards Miroku's hand, which was resting on the ground beside him.

Miroku took a slow, narrative breath before speaking. "It began generations ago, with my grandfather. He was cursed by a hanyou named Naraku. Though the Kazaana can be used as a gift, it truly is a curse. One day, I will be drawn into my own Kazaana, just like my father and grandfather before me." He paused "Everyone here has some grudge against Naraku. I hold a grudge, for my Kazaana, to avenge my family. Inuyasha has his, because he was tricked, though I'm sure he'll tell you the details himself. Sango also holds a grudge against Naraku, though I'll let her be the one who tells you, given she's willing…" Miroku said, giving Sango a thoughtful glance.

Sango took this as her cue. "Naraku took control of my brother, forcing him to kill our friends and family, and almost killing me. He also tricked me into trying to kill Inuyasha."

Inuyamainu nodded. "I see."

"Yeah! That Naraku is one bad guy!" Shippo added. "He killed Kouga's entire clan and pinned it on Inuyasha."

"It appears this Naraku character has something against my dear brother." Inuyamainu said coldly. "It appears one more now has a grudge against this Naraku." 

There was a slight silence before Miroku spoke.

"Inuyasha has been gone a long time considering he was only bringing Kagome to the Well."

"You're right." Sango said, also taking notice of Inuyasha's extended absence. 

"Perhaps he won't be coming back this night." Miroku said, a slight grin gracing his lips.

"Clear your mind, filthy monk. Inuyasha is not so dishonorable as you. I have taken note of your lecherous conduct." Inuyamainu said, her voice growing dark.

Everyone seemed to grow on edge at the youkai's tone of voice. Miroku spoke up.

"You would be surprised."

Inuyamainu remained silent for a moment. "Continue…"

Relieved she did not react badly, Miroku continued. "Allow me to tell you about the woman named Kikyou."

"The one who sealed Inuyasha." Inuyamainu said, grimly.

"So you know of her." Miroku said, watching her nod. "Then let me tell you about her relationship concerning Inuyasha."

Inuyamainu nodded again, and so Miroku proceeded to tell her all he knew about the love triangle between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyou. With out a word, Inuyamainu pushed herself up, turned on her heal, and tread off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. Everyone simply sat in silence until she was out of sight.

"That went well." Miroku said as he and everyone else watched the place where she disappeared into the trees. 


	6. Dinner Time

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

Inuyamainu nodded again, and so Miroku proceeded to tell her all he knew about the love triangle between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyou. With out a word, Inuyamainu pushed herself up, turned on her heal, and tread off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. Everyone simply sat in silence until she was out of sight.

"That went well." Miroku said as he and everyone else watched the place where she disappeared into the trees. 

~~~~~~Common Era: The Higurashi Household~~~~~~

Inuyasha stood against the wall in the Higurashi kitchen, watching Kagome's mother cook something that smelled quite delicious. Inuyasha had insisted on taking Kagome inside, not allowing her to attempt walking. Once inside, her mother had insisted on him staying for dinner, Souta insisted on him staying the night. Between the fussing of Kagome's family, minus her slightly kooky grandfather who was casting useless spells on him, Inuyasha had been rather forcefully convinced to stay the night. He hadn't even agreed when Ms. Higurashi had begun preparing the bed in the guest room. By that time, Inuyasha realized he had no say whatsoever in the matter, and resigned himself to the fact that he would indeed be spending the night. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha was glad he hadn't been allowed to leave, though he would still act as if it hurt him dearly.

"Inuyasha, dear." Ms. Higurashi said, her pleasantly sweet voice filling the air. "Would you mind helping me a bit?"

Inuyasha swiftly stood and strode to stand in front of her. "Uh… sure. No problem."

"I was so busy fixing up the guest room that I didn't get a chance to set the table. You wouldn't mind doing that for me, would you?" She said, smiling sweetly.

Inuyasha looked hesitant, a look of slight confusion on his face. "Uh…I… don't-" 

"Oh! You poor thing! You don't know how to set a table!" She said, realization dawning on her. The look of infinite patience returned to her face once more. "Here. I'll show you."

She smiled comfortingly as she showed him how. She set a place mat in front of a chair, a plate in the center, 2 neatly folded napkins on the left side, and chopsticks and a glass on the right.

"Just like this." She said warmly.

"Oh!" Inuyasha smiled. "That's easy."

With that, Inuyasha began to set the table using the dishes Ms. Higurashi had set for him on the counter. He was done in no time and smiled triumphantly at her.

"All done?" 

"Yep!" Inuyasha beamed.

Ms. Higurashi looked at the table and couldn't help a small giggle. Inuyasha had set all the placemats and dishes in front of the same chair.

"Oh my." She said, still giggling lightly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, feeling a bit upset by her laughter.

"Oh nothing, dear. You did everything perfectly, except for one tiny mistake." She said kindly as she gently slid the placemats to their respective places in front of the other chairs. "There. Perfect!" 

Inuyasha looked a bit embarrassed, but Ms. Higurashi just smiled at him.

"You did a wonderful job. Thank you for all your help."

Inuyasha blushed again, this time at her compliments and gratitude. He turned to walk away before Ms. Higurashi called to him once more.

"Oh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around again. "Yes?"

"Could you do me one more favor?"

"Sure." He said, feeling strangely happy to do another favor for Kagome's mother.

"Could you go let Kagome know that dinner is ready?"

Inuyasha smiled. "No problem!"

Before Ms. Higurashi could murmur a thank you, Inuyasha was dashing away through the house in the direction of Kagome's room. She heard the sound of his bare nails scratching through the halls until he reached her room. She began to set the food on the table as she heard their muffled voices through the floor. She smiled, noting that Kagome sounded a tad frustrated while Inuyasha sounded more insistent. As she was almost finished setting the table, she heard the sound of Inuyasha racing back down stairs, accompanied by Kagome's indignant complaints. Seconds later Inuyasha screeched to a halt just inside the kitchen, Kagome slung over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

"Inuyasha! I was doing my geometry homework!" She complained.

"So?"

"So, I'd like to pass my geometry class!" Kagome said, irritation evident in her voice.

"You can do your work later. It's time to eat." Inuyasha said, gently setting her down in a chair.

Kagome looked very irritated. "Osuw-"

"Don't say it!" Inuyasha interrupted, trying to think of a good excuse. "You might break the floor!"

Kagome looked pensive for a moment. "Good point."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. Kagome's grandfather and little brother had wandered into the kitchen during their debate and found a seat. Ms. Higurashi was the last one to take her seat as she set down the last dish. As Kagome's irritation dissipated, she noticed the spread of food her mother had set on the table.

"Wow, mom. Teppanyaki, yakitori, tonuki-sabe, tempura, sekihan, kenchinjiru, and oden!" Kagome said, quite surprised. "Is today a special occasion?"

"Not really, but Inuyasha is just so thin. I'd really like for him to eat more." Ms. Higurashi said with a bright smile.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to be embarrassed or honored. He opted for the latter.

"So all this food is for me?" He grinned.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said warningly.

"Eat as much as you like, dear. I can always make more." She said sweetly.

Inuyasha beamed and shot Kagome a winning grin. Kagome rolled her eyes. He could be so immature. . .

~~~~~~Sengoku Jidai: Inuyasha Forest~~~~~~

Inuyamainu's cloaked form fell against the ground in the Inuyasha forest. Her form remained motionless against the dirt as the minutes passed. The minutes dragged on until her figure shifted a bit, and then was gone. She had been listening to the ground for any sign of Inuyasha. She had heard and distinguished the sound of other animals, humans, and youkai, but no sign of her half brother. She had followed his scent into the Inuyasha forest, where it had been distressingly thick. She took note that he seemed to spent an ample amount of time there, but pushed it to the back of her mind as she continued her search. It was hard to pursue a single scent trail when his smell was all around her. Then she remembered he had the tiny miko with him and immediately sought out her scent. She found it and swiftly bound towards its freshest source. She found herself at the lip of a wooden well where the scent trail stopped. She frowned. Inuyasha and Kagome's scent stopped abruptly, mingling with the scent of dead youkai.

"Curious…" She commented.

She examined the well. It seemed like any ordinary well she had seen, despite the stench of dead lesser youkai. She inhaled the air surrounding the well, finding faint traces of her quarry were freshest inside the lip of the well. She assumed they had jumped in, though they were nowhere to be found. She smiled.

"A portal."

With only a second's hesitation she leapt into the well, though was daunted when she landed firmly on the floor of the well. She began searching the wall and floor for a secret panel, button, or entry, but found none. She deliberated for a moment before deciding to go back to the group she had been talking to earlier. If anyone knew about this strange phenomenon, it would be them.


	7. The New Youkai in Town

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

With only a second's hesitation she leapt into the well, though was daunted when she landed firmly on the floor of the well. She began searching the wall and floor for a secret panel, button, or entry, but found none. She deliberated for a moment before deciding to go back to the group she had been talking to earlier. If anyone knew about this strange phenomenon, it would be them.

With out wasting another moment, she leapt out of the well, landing gracefully on the lip. Sniffing the air, she located the group's scent. They had moved since earlier that day when she had left them. She darted in the direction the scent was blowing from, sprinting swiftly through the trees. Sprinting through a forest is difficult for anyone, especially someone with demonic speed, but luckily for most demons, their reflexes were also heightened. At her dizzying speed, Inuyamainu soon found herself at the edge of the forest, facing a human village. She frowned deeply. Even though she had nothing against humans, even thought they were nice to have around, she knew that most humans didn't react well to youkai. Despite the fact she was cloaked the humans were bound to be anxious about her presence. Anyone would be leery of a dark figure with a demonic presence, not to mention the last daylight had faded into black along the horizon only a short while prior.

She sighed as she shrugged off her cloak. Even though she was a demon, and looking at her made that undeniably obvious, she concluded that showing her true self would startle the humans less than a shadowy figure would. She had noted long ago that humans had a perplexing fear of the color black. She knew it was somehow linked to night, darkness, and fear of the unknown, but she never understood it. As far as she was concerned, black was just another color. With that, she walked towards the village. A few humans were out, but none were much father than 5 feet from their homes. She noted them casually as she entered the village, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. A panic was the last thing she wanted. A few men looked at her questioningly for a few moments. They weren't scared. In fact, they seemed… confused. Inuyamainu grew curious to their reactions. She wanted to know why they acted the way they did, but she didn't want to frighten them. She decided to remain outwardly indifferent, so as not to alarm them, if possible. As she continued to pass them, following the scent of the group she had been searching for, she heard more footsteps behind her. They were gathering, and she was more confused than ever. It was then that someone behind her spoke.

"I-Inuyasha?"

A bit startled, she turned around, regarding the male that spoke and the other men around him. She wasn't sure how to respond. If she said yes, would they run? If she said no, would they run? She wished she knew how these humans knew her brother, as a friend or a threat. Mentally shrugging, she decided to be honest. If they panicked, there was nothing she could do. She wasn't there to harm anyone, so it really didn't matter anyway.

"No. My name is Inuyamainu. I am the half-sister of Inuyasha." She watched as their questioning gazes turned slightly alarmed. 

"S-So you're a… youkai? A full youkai?" One asked nervously.

"Yes, but you needn't worry. I have no desire to harm anyone in this village." She watched them relax slightly before continuing. "I am searching for a small group consisting of a female taijaya, a Buddhist monk, a shape-shifting cat youkai, and a kitsune pup."

"Oh. They would be with Kaede-sama. Her dwelling is in the center of the village." One said.

"Why are you looking for them?" One braver one asked.

The other men seemed slightly nervous at the one man's question, almost expecting a bad response. Inuyamainu smiled.

"I only wish to ask them a few questions about Inuyasha's whereabouts. As I said before, no one of this village has anything to fear from me. I've no desire to harm any human." She said, watching them relax greatly. "If my presence in this village makes you uncomfortable, I will leave immediately."

She had made that offer for 2 reasons. The first reason was because she was not planning to stay anyhow. The second reason was because it would help show the humans that she, indeed, had no wishes to harm them. It had worked slightly. The humans were a bit surprised, talking among themselves over what to do. Still cautions of youkai, none of them were ready to invite her to dinner, yet none had asked her to leave. They still did not trust her, she knew that much. With out another word, she turned to follow the scent trail left by the group she was seeking. She was lead to a hut in the center of the village, and recognized it to be Kaede's, as one of the villagers had told her. With out hesitation, she stepped inside, blinking at the change of lighting.

"Ah. Inuyasha, we were-" Miroku started, but stopped mid-sentence once he got a better look at the youkai he had originally thought was Inuyasha. 

At the entrance stood Inuyamainu with her cloak slung over her right arm. In the flickering light from the fire, her bright amber eyes almost seemed to glow with a numinous light. Her off-white hair reached down almost to her ankles, held back by a shiny white ribbon. Her long tail reached down almost to the heels of her feet, the same pink tinted color as her hair. She wore a light gold coronet adorned with a very unusual, and most likely very precious, gem. The gem seemed to glow in the firelight just as much as her eyes. On her body she wore fur, much like wolf youkai tribes around that area, except her fur was white and looked to be first-rate. She wore a band of fur around each ankle, one on her right arm just below the elbow, and one on her left arm just above the elbow. She wore a rather short piece of fur over her hips, which seemed to the others to be that very short type of kimono Kagome wore. Upon further inspection, one would find it wasn't actually a skirt, but rather more like skorts. This made it quite impossible to see up her skirt, much to Miroku's future dismay. She also donned a fur top that was also quite small, showing much of her stomach. On her stomach, and the rest of her body wherever bare skin could be seen, she was marked with dark jade stripes. The stripes marked her legs, three on each thigh, two on each shin, and one bold stripe on each foot. She had a sort of semicircle on her stomach that extended up into two crests, which wrapped around her back. Two stripes decorated each arm, just above the wrist, two more stripes following the shape of her shoulders, and one stripe on her cheeks on either side of her face. She had ears, much like Inuyasha's, and deadly claws adorning her fingers and toes. 

Sango was the first to speak. "Inuyamainu?"

Before Inuyamainu could speak, however, Miroku came to stand in front of her, grasping her hands in his.

"Here we go again…" Sango sighed with exasperation.

"Inuyamainu… would you bear my child?"

Inuyamainu's expression never changed as she calmly spoke.

"I've never killed a human before, though I think I just may change that…" She said, glaring daggers at Miroku.

~*~ Author's Note ~*~

I realize it has been a while since I've updated. I apologize for this. I recently had computer problems, and was with out a computer for many weeks. I've recently started writing a new fanfic, and consequently, put off this story. I will try to rectify this by make a few new chapters to this story by the end of the week. I also have a picture of Inuyamainu so you can see her as I described her. You must ask for it, providing me with your email address if you want it. I can't add it in the story, no matter how I try.

Your truly,

The Cerulean Sage


	8. Meeting Kouga

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

Sango was the first to speak. "Inuyamainu?"

Before Inuyamainu could speak, however, Miroku came to stand in front of her, grasping her hands in his.

"Here we go again…" Sango sighed with exasperation.

"Inuyamainu… would you bear my child?"

Inuyamainu's expression never changed as she calmly spoke.

"I've never killed a human before, though I think I just may change that…" She said, glaring daggers at Miroku.

Miroku smiled sheepishly as he released her hands and stepped back. Kaede, who had been watching the exchange, spoke up.

"So this is Inuyasha's youkai sister." She said matter-of-factly. "The resemblance is unquestionable."

Inuyamainu nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kaede-sama." 

Kaede seemed a bit surprised, along with everyone else.

"How did you know my name?" She asked with incredulity.

Inuyamainu smiled. "I've been looking for Inuyasha's friends. When I arrived, a villager was kind enough to inform me that they were with someone named Kaede. Since you are the only one here I do not know, I assumed you must be Kaede."

"Why were you searching for us?" Sango asked.

"Thank you for bringing me directly to the matter at hand, Sango." Inuyamainu said. "I want to know about the well inside the Inuyasha forest. I followed Inuyasha and Kagome's scent to the well, where it disappeared. I assumed it was a sort of portal, but upon inspection I found nothing out of the ordinary, save for the scent of dead youkai." 

"That," Kaede began, "would be the Bone Eater's Well. For many generations, people have discarded the remains of youkai into that well, where they mysteriously disappear. Somehow, that well has become a link between Kagome's time and this time."

"Interesting." Inuyamainu said. "A time portal. How does it work?"

"We're not exactly sure, though we believe it has something to do with the Shikon no Tama." Kaede commented.

"I see." Inuyamainu said, nodding. "So in order to use the portal, you must carry the Shikon no Tama?"

"Or a piece of it." Miroku spoke. "Though, for some reason, Inuyasha can pass through the well freely, whereas even Kagome requires at least a piece of the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyamainu nodded once more. "Interesting. Where would I be able to find a piece of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Some pieces of the Shikon no Tama are still scattered over the land. In most likeliness, though, they've already been found by youkai." Sango replied. "Though it will be very hard to find a shard with out Kagome. She is the only one that can sense them."

Inuyamainu looked thoughtful for a moment. "So then you don't know where I could find one?" It was more of a statement than a question.

She was quite disgruntled at the way things turned out, but decided to let it pass. There was no use getting upset over trivial matters. It was about then that the little fox cub, Shippo, spoke up.

"Kouga has a shard. In fact, he has two."

Inuyamainu's eyes flashed with renewed vigor at this statement.

"Who is this Kouga, and where can I find him?" She asked.

"He's the prince of the wolf youkai clan. I know where his den is." Shippo said proudly. "I can show you were to find him."

Inuyamainu smiled. "Thank you, Shippo, but that won't be necessary." With that she turned and walked out the door.

"Rather reclusive, wouldn't you say?" Miroku commented.

Sango merely nodded silently.

Meanwhile, outside Inuyamainu was tracking Kouga. Every youkai has a distinct scent. Each type of youkai smells different, and each individual youkai smells a bit different than its fellows. True, she did not know Kouga's particular scent, but she had spent her life around wolf youkai enough to know their general smell. Wolves are pack animals. If she found one, she'd surely be lead to Kouga. She caught the scent of wolf youkai in the wind and bolted towards the general direction. She soon found herself at the edge of craggy terrain. She sniffed the air, taking in the scent of both wolf youkai, and Gokuraku-chou. Although she did not know everything there was to know, and humbly admitted it, she knew enough to stay on top of things. She knew since her most formative years that knowledge was power, and took it upon herself to learn all she could as quickly as possible. Many of the clan thought her inquisitive nature was either endearing or annoying, sometimes both depending on what mood she caught people in. She was always one to question everything around her, and never one to accept anything with out proof. Most would have considered such strangely pessimistic behavior in such a young child bad, but she took no heed. She wanted to know what was going on in her world, and accepted no less. Inuyamainu had even surpassed her mother's highest expectations, not only having the blood of a leader, but also showing such strong leadership qualities at the tender age of 19, not even 3 in youkai years. To most children around that age, human and youkai alike, 'no' was the word most frequently leaving their lips. To the silent horror of those she grew up around, her favorite word was not 'no' but 'why'. She would innocently interrogate everyone she came upon with an endless bombardment of 'why', thus driving anyone but the most patient running in the opposite direction. The noble clan's library of parchment and scrolls ne'er saw a day's rest for nearly an entire century once Inuyamainu had learned to read. It was sadly ironic in some ways; she spent her entire childhood being the adult most adults were not mature enough to be.

Shifting her weight, she leapt to the apex of the closest and highest precipice, sniffing the air again. The scent of death was everywhere. The scents of the Gokuraku-chou and wolf youkai were old, replaced by the fresher scent of death, if the stench of death could be considered fresher. Her lips instinctively curled, bearing sharp fangs, at the offensive odor. She snorted out to get rid of what was in her nose and, holding her breath, raced over the land that reeked so heavily. Once she found herself upwind from the odor, she began to sniff around for live wolf youkai. Having such a powerful nose was a pain at times. Death of any kind stank, but lesser youkai like the Gokuraku-chou reeked to no end. She also noticed that the wolf youkai smelled nearly as bad, meaning this clan she was tracking wasn't powerful by any means. She continued scanning until she found a trail. She smirked in triumph, but her smirk faltered lightly as she analyzed the scent tail. Fresh, yet scarce, this wolf could move incredibly fast. It was amazing what a simple smell could tell someone with the ability and knowledge to decipher what it was saying. Her smirk soon returned full force. This weak wolf youkai with incredible speed meant one thing. Somehow, he was enhanced, and she knew exactly how. With speed that put Kouga's to shame, she flitted through the woodlands as nothing more than a breeze, soon finding herself looking at a high rock face

She hesitated. A stranger waltzing onto a clan's territory in the middle of the night, searching for the leader, and making demands wasn't the best way to introduce herself. She ran different ideas through her head, but instead decided upon using the universal wolf greeting. Tilting her head back slightly, she let out a low, melodious howl that sang through the night with a ghostly resonance. Soon after her impromptu song had ended, several wolf youkai rushed out of a cave at the summit of the cliff wall. One was a bit thin looking with hair that stood straight up in a thin line that followed along the shape of his head. Another was a bit older looking, slightly balding, and didn't look too bright. In fact, none of them looked very bright. The last one that she noticed looked fairly young, though still older than her, she was sure. He was fairly cocky looking, and she assumed he was the leader, Kouga, since the other two seemed rather submissive.

"Who's there?" She heard Kouga demand. 

Inuyamainu continued to observe them for a moment, trying to decide what approach would allow her to walk away with a Shikon shard. She could have easily overpowered all three of them, and any others from that wolf youkai pack that faced her, but she wasn't one for avoidable violence.


	9. River Race

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

"Who's there?" She heard Kouga demand. 

Inuyamainu continued to observe them for a moment, trying to decide what approach would allow her to walk away with a Shikon shard. She could have easily overpowered all three of them, and any other of that wolf youkai pack that faced her, but she wasn't one for avoidable violence.

"Search the area! Find the intruder!" Kouga ordered.

"That won't be necessary." Inuyamainu said, stepping out of the forest and into the clearing at the base of the cliff. With a single, seemingly effortless bound she was standing directly in front of Kouga. "I'm here to ask a favor of you, Kouga."

The three stared in shock, their expressions changed so much they were almost unreadable. She saw a few wolves and wolf youkai, still within the cave, with the same expression. She saw recognition, extreme dislike, confusion, shock, fascination, more confusion, appeal, and questioning. 

"Inu-yasha?" The stockier one asked.

"No, fool! Inuyasha isn't a woman!" Kouga reprimanded. "Though. . . she does look an awful lot like him. But I wouldn't be surprised if the dog-turd suddenly did decide to become a woman, it would suit him better."

Inuyamainu found herself growing irritated. "Charming…"

"Speaking of charm, you're quite a good looker." Kouga began, circling Inuyamainu, and looking her over. "Judging by your clothes, you're wolf youkai, but your looks say otherwise." He paused momentarily. "Half-breed?"

"So you're not as stupid as you look." Inuyamainu said, cuttingly, wiping the arrogant smirk off Kouga's face.

"Watch who you're speaking to, half-breed. I am the prince of this wolf pack."

It was Inuyamainu's turn to sneer. "Such a small pack shouldn't need a prince"

Kouga's temper flared at that comment, but Inuyamainu cut him short.

"I'd like to borrow one of your Shikon shards."

Kouga scoffed. "You come to me, invading my lands, insulting me, making demands, and expect me to give you one of my shards? I don't think so." He said, looking her over again. "Just what would you need it for anyhow?"

"My business with the shard is none other than my own. Once done with it, however, I will return it promptly. I have no use for it to increase my power. I am powerful enough on my own with out the enhancement of the Shikon no Tama. As it is, I could easily kill you and all your companions, and take both shards for my own, but I prefer not to generate violence." She shifted her voice slightly before continuing. "I would also appreciate you regarding my brother with a bit more respect."

"So you're the dog-turd's sister? That would explain a few things." Kouga commented dryly. "I don't care how good looking you are. No relative of his is getting my shards!"

Inuyamainu grunted in frustration. She was getting nowhere with this savage. Then she was struck with an idea.

"How about a contest? I challenge your fastest to a race. If I win, I get to borrow your shikon shard." Inuyamainu said.

"Sounds good to me, but what do I get?" Kouga grinned.

"My gratitude." Inuyamainu said coolly.

"How about I just take that?" Kouga said, grinning widely, indicating the circlet on her forehead.

"Deal." She said with out hesitation.

If he could catch her, even with the help of the shikon shards, he deserved to have her crown. Kouga grinned madly.

"There's a river almost 3 miles from here. The first one to reach the river and come back wins. To prove you reached the river, you have to bring a fish." Kouga said, pointing in the direction of the river.

Inuyamainu nodded.

"Ready? Go!" Kouga said, not really waiting for an answer.

With that, Kouga was gone, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust. Kouga raced towards the river in a flurry. When he was almost there he looked around to see Inuyamainu was nowhere in sight.

"Hah! This is too easy!" He laughed as he reached the river and searched for a close fish. He saw it swimming lazily near the bank and snatched it up. It only took another minute to make his way back to the den with his prize.

It took about a minute or so for the dust and dirt to settle in the fairly stagnant night air. When the air was clear, the two other youkai looked over to see Inuyamainu still standing in the same place.

"Aren't you going to race?" The stockier one asked.

Inuyamainu didn't answer as she simply leaned against the rock quite laxity. Kouga returned in a swirl of wind and dust, loudly proclaiming his triumph while holding out his captive.

"I'm the fastest wolf alive!"

Inuyamainu said nothing.

"So about my prize…" He said, making his way towards Inuyamainu.

Inuyamainu still said nothing as she tossed a fish at Kouga's feet.

"I certainly hope you're the fastest wolf alive with out those shards, because with them you're still not as fast as me."

Kouga's mouth gaped, as did his companions' mouths.

"I'll be happy to accept your end of the bargain, now." She said, opening her palm to show the shikon shard held within.

"How did you. . ." Kouga started, but Inuyamainu was already walking away toward the cliff face.

"I snatched it from the bottom of your foot while you were walking towards me. I'll return it later. By the way, my mother is the fastest wolf alive. I am the fastest half-wolf." She said, stopping at the cliff and turning to look back. "You had no chance from the beginning." 

With that, she dropped from sight over the edge of the cliff. Kouga raced to the edge of the cliff, but she was nowhere to be seen. He stood there stunned with the fish still wriggling in his hand. 

"What a woman…" He said, staring off in the distance. He looked back at his tiny pack. "I'd love to rebuild my pack with someone that powerful, half-wolf or not. I don't even care that she's that half-breed's sister. I'll make her my woman."

It didn't take too long for Inuyamainu to find the well again. With the shikon shard still in her palm, she leapt into the well. She looked around wondrously as a bright purple light surrounded her, only to find herself still at the bottom of the well. She grunted and looked at the shikon shard irritably.

"Useless." She grumbled as she leapt out of the well to find herself inside of some sort of building. "Or is it?" 

She looked around and soon rediscovered her brother's scent. She followed his scent out of the building and looked around in wonder. So many beautiful lights, but where was the forest? The air smelled so dirty, and there were strange noises all around her. What type of place was this?

~*~ Author's Note ~*~

I've been busy, busy, busy, so I haven't worked on any of my stories in a long time. I know, and I'm sorry. I'm on my vacation, now, so I'll be sure to put up at least a few new chapters. That is a promise.


	10. In The God Tree

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

"Useless." She grumbled as she leapt out of the well to find herself inside of some sort of building. "Or is it?" 

She looked around and soon rediscovered her brother's scent. She followed his scent out of the building and looked around in wonder. So many beautiful lights, but where was the forest? The air smelled so dirty, and there were strange noises all around her. What type of place was this?

At the same moment, Kagome was laughing as she watched Souta try to teach Inuyasha how to play video games. Inuyasha was losing miserably, and not too happy about it, either. She could tell he wanted to bash the controller into dust, but found it adorable how he held back. It was about that moment when she felt it.

"Inuyasha. I sense a Shikon shard."

Inuyasha bolted upright and faced her. "Where?"

"From the well, and it's coming this way."

With out another word, Inuyasha dashed towards the door. He opened the door and stood shocked as he looked back at himself, or at least a female version. Kagome came racing in a moment later and started as well.

"I need a word with Inuyasha. Please excuse us, lady miko." Inuyamainu said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

Inuyasha couldn't say a word as he was dragged towards the Bone Eater's Well; only stare at the female youkai in front of him. She looked so much like him it was amazing. Her eyes looked just like his, except the irises were a bit larger and brighter. Her eyes were more feminine, shadowed by dark lashes, but still that amazing orange-yellow that he and his brother shared. Unlike his brother, she had his canine ears. Even her hair was styled much like his, except her hair was silver with more of a pink tint whereas his had more of a blue tint. Unlike both he and his brother, she had a tail. He assumed it was the wolf blood in her. Her clothes also reminded him of wolf youkai, except her clothes were white instead of brown. Her clothes were also very silky looking and shone with a blue sheen in the fair moonlight. Where her clothes stopped, he could see jade green markings on her skin, much like his brother, except more plentiful. He was still amazed at how much she looked like him as she dragged him down into the well. 

Kagome stayed at her door looking out, wondering what that was all about.

"Who was that?" Souta asked from her side.

She hadn't even noticed him there until he spoke.

"Inuyasha's sister." Kagome said, still staring out into the yard.

"Inuyasha has a sister? Poor Inuyasha." Souta said, turning back into the house.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked as she closed the door and followed him in.

~~~~~~Sengoku Jidai: Inuyasha Forest~~~~~~

Still gripping Inuyasha's hand, Inuyamainu leapt from the bottom of the well to the lip, bringing Inuyasha with her. Not used to being dragged around like that, Inuyasha pulled his hand free. 

"Where are we going?" He asked her, finally getting over his initial shock enough to wonder what was going on.

Inuyamainu said nothing as she leapt into the God Tree and seated herself in one of the highest branches. She looked back down at Inuyasha, her luminescent eyes seemingly glowing as she stared down at him.

"Come sit." She said calmly. "I'd like to talk to you."

Inuyasha jumped up next to her and took a seat. He stared at her wondering what she was going to say as she stared off at the moon, making her eyes shine.

"I spoke to Miroku today." She began. Inuyasha automatically reacted.

"If he touched you I'll kill him!" He started, but Inuyamainu cut him short.

"No, but if he did I'm quite capable of exacting my own revenge. No. What he spoke to me about was the woman named Kikyo."

Inuyasha was shocked. Oh, how he was going to make that monk suffer! His love life was none of that jerk's business. He had no right to say anything. Inuyasha was already plotting the 3rd or 4th way of killing him when Inuyamainu spoke again.

"When you are walking, which way do you look?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was quite confused by the change of topic.

"Well?" Inuyamainu pressed.

"I look where I'm going!" Inuyasha said, slightly irritated by the situation.

"So you look ahead, then?" Inuyamainu asked, more of a statement than a question. "Then why do you insist of looking behind you?"

Again, Inuyasha was confused, but Inuyamainu saw the question in his eyes and continued.

"Kikyo is your past. Whether you realize it or not, when she died, her part in your life ended. Whether she was reborn or not doesn't matter. She can never become the part in your life that you and she had once wanted. Kagome, on the other hand, is your future. She is the one that will give you the life you once wanted with Kikyo. Kikyo is dead, and can not accept that, in death or half-life. You may see her, hear her, and touch her, but she is still dead. She no longer belongs in this world, and deep inside she knows that. That is why she will become vengeful, unfeeling, and heartless. She will be nothing of the Kikyo you once knew. Her own hatred will twist her. Do you understand?"

She looked at Inuyasha when he did not answer and found his distant gaze slightly reassuring. He was thinking of what she said and taking it all in.

"You continue to move forward, because you are alive. While you live you will only be able to move forward. Kikyo is dead. She can only remain in the same place. She can never move forward again. If you continue to look to her, to look behind you as you move forward, you will fall. She does not belong in this world. For both your sake, I'll destroy her should I ever meet her."

Inuyasha snapped his head up and stared at her. She could see the mix of emotions in his eyes, and he could see the determination in hers. He wanted to scream at her that she was wrong, but he wasn't sure. He wanted to tell her 'no', because Kikyo was too powerful, but he still wasn't sure. In fact he wasn't very sure of anything at that moment. In the end all he could do was stare at his sister.

"The dead do not belong in the world of the living. She and you both have to learn to accept that." 

She watched him for a minute or so. She could see the turmoil in his eyes. She did the only thing she could think of as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. It was strange for her. The only other person she embraced this way was her mother. She could tell it was strange for Inuyasha, too from the way he stiffened. 

"You're my brother. You always will be. I may not know you very well, but I still care about you. That's one thing my mother was sure to teach me. Family is forever. It's part of who you are. Families may grow, but they never change. Your family is always your family, even after death. You, my mother, and even Sesshomaru are all my family, no matter what."

Inuyasha relaxed into his sister as she spoke. Family. Family was something he hadn't had for so long. It felt good to love and be loved by someone again. He hadn't felt the warm reassurance of that kind of love since his mother. As she finished speaking, he felt a strong bond for his sister growing.

"Don't fight Kikyo." Inuyasha spoke after a while.

Inuyamainu looked at him questioningly. She was about to speak when he spoke again.

"She a powerful miko, even if she is dead."

Inuyamainu smiled. "I'm more dangerous than just a pair of claws."

Inuyasha didn't exactly know what she meant, but he wasn't sure if he should feel worried or reassured.


	11. Star Gazing

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

Inuyasha relaxed into his sister as she spoke. Family. Family was something he hadn't had for so long. It felt good to love and be loved by someone again. He hadn't felt the warm reassurance of that kind of love since his mother. As she finished speaking, he felt a strong bond for his sister growing.

"Don't fight Kikyo." Inuyasha spoke after a while.

Inuyamainu looked at him questioningly. She was about to speak when he spoke again.

"She a powerful miko, even if she is dead."

Inuyamainu smiled. "I'm more dangerous than just a pair of claws."

Inuyasha didn't exactly know what she meant, but he wasn't sure if he should feel worried or reassured.

Inuyasha and Inuyamainu remained sitting together for quite a while. They had stopped hugging after a while, but they each had an arm wrapped around the other's waist as Inuyamainu pointed out some of her favorite constellations. She pointed northward.

"Look there. That's probably the easiest constellation to find. It's called 'The Big Dipper'. It looks like a big ladle."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I just don't see it."

Inuyamainu pointed with a clawed finger to each star. "Alkaid, Alcor Mizar, Alioth, Megrez, Dubhe, Merak, and Phecda. They're the seven stars of the Big Dipper."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Inuyamainu held out the palm of her hand, and using her clawed index finger, cut the design of the Big Dipper into her flesh. Then she held out her hand against the sky and pointed with her other hand again.

"Right there. Do you see it?"

Inuyasha squinted a moment until his face lit up with recognition. 

"I see it!" He said excitedly.

"The brightest star in the Big Dipper," she said, pointing to the North Star, "is the North Star. If you are ever lost at night, the North Star will guide you. Some legends say that the North Star always shines above your home, and if you follow it, it will guide you there."

Inuyasha smiled as his little sister showed him one constellation after another, telling stories, legends, and myths about each one. She was so smart. It was hard for him to believe she was his little sister. In fact, as she showed him things he never knew, and told him stories, he felt strangely like the younger sibling. In a way, it was true he was. He had been asleep for 50 years, while Inuyamainu had not. Technically, that made her 50 years older, but he'd never say anything about that. He kind of liked the idea of being a big brother.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jumped. Inuyamainu smiled and shook her head.

"I've been calling you for a while. Am I putting you to sleep?" She asked.

"No. I was just thinking."

"Oh? Of what?" Inuyamainu asked.

"What's your favorite constellation?" Inuyasha lied.

Inuyamainu smiled. "That would be the Cat's Eye Nebula." She pointed into the center of the northern hemisphere. "It's not exactly a constellation. In reality it's a dying star."

Inuyasha squinted hard to see what she was pointing at. "I can't see it."

"I'm not sure you can. It's very far away. Someday I'll take you north to my home. The sky is clearer up there. If you look really hard, you may see it."

"Why would you like a dying star?" Inuyasha gave her an odd look.

"It humbles me." She said, smiling. "It reminds me that no matter how bright we shine, we all find our end one day. Everything only lives for so long, even the stars, mutt, even the stars..." She said, trailing off meaningfully. "My star has been dying for over 500 years. Her death will probably outlive my life. A single star's life will have lived to see the first and last days of demons. When all our children are dead and gone, it will continue to shine. We will all return to our mother earth in time, and that single star will live to see her death, as well." 

Looking up at the stars, Inuyasha didn't feel humbled, he felt insignificant. A shiver of uncertainty made its way up his spine. He felt Inuyamainu's hand squeeze him comfortingly.

"Death is not the end, dear brother." She smiled cheerfully at him. "When the forests burn, new plants grow from the ashes of the dead. When the stars die, they explode, sending particles of life far and wide. The particles wander out in space until they meet with others. When there are enough, they ignite and create a new star. Death creates life. Life creates life. Everything works for a reason. Everything has its purpose. Even if the purpose isn't always clear, it's still there."

Inuyasha felt himself feeling better. He looked at Inuyamainu and found himself wondering how long she had felt the way he just had. He had felt worthless, insignificant, and lost knowing just how small he was in the grand scheme of things. Then she had given him the answers, and everything made sense again. He couldn't help but wonder exactly what went on in her head. Part of him found himself not wanting to know. He wasn't sure he could handle what he'd find there.

"Sometimes it's better not knowing." Inuyamainu said, as if reading his thoughts. "It took me 6 years to find the meaning of life. Those 6 years were the hardest years of my life. I was my own worst enemy. Everyday I tried to find the answers to questions of my own making. Everyday I tried to stop asking questions. Everyday I sank further into my personal black hole. Every new day brought more questions than answers. No one could help me, no matter how I wished they could. It was my living hell." She said, looking into his eyes. "Then one day, all the answers came. Everything made sense, and like the star particles, I was shot from the mouth of the black hole so I could make life again. The meaning of life is to live. It took me 6 years to find such a simple answer, but I was looking in all the wrong places. You can't find the meaning of life in books. You find it in life. By living, you find the meaning of life, whether you realize it or not." She smiled at him, her eyes glowing with a distant gaze. "Sometimes the easiest answers are the hardest to find."

Both were silent for a long while. Inuyasha had never really thought about things like this before. He had just lived each day as it came. He never really thought much about the yesterday that was gone or the tomorrow that might be. Somehow, it didn't matter. If what Inuyamainu said was true, then he was doing everything just right. He smiled and looked at Inuyamainu, who was looking straight back at him.

"Perhaps you should go back through the well, now. I'm sure lady Kagome is wondering what has become of you." Inuyamainu said warmly.

Inuyasha's eye bulged slightly. He had forgotten completely about Kagome! 

"Shit!"

Inuyamainu laughed as she watched Inuyasha race back towards the well. He could be so thoughtless sometimes...


	12. Getting to Know You

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

Both were silent for a long while. Inuyasha had never really thought about things like this before. He had just lived each day as it came. He never really thought much about the yesterday that was gone or the tomorrow that might be. Somehow, it didn't matter. If what Inuyamainu said was true, then he was doing everything just right. He smiled and looked at Inuyamainu, who was looking straight back at him.

"Perhaps you should go back through the well, now. I'm sure lady Kagome is wondering what has become of you." Inuyamainu said warmly.

Inuyasha's eye bulged slightly. He had forgotten completely about Kagome! 

"Shit!"

Inuyamainu laughed as she watched Inuyasha race back towards the well. He could be so thoughtless sometimes…

The wind picked up, and the scent of wolf reached Inuyamainu's sensitive nose. Speaking of thoughtless… She dropped the shikon shard, letting it plummet towards the ground.

"Hey!"

The complaint had come from the foliage of a branch behind her. Inuyamainu felt another breeze, followed by a second complaint on the ground.

"Be careful with this! Someone could have taken it!"

Inuyamainu smiled. "Hello, Kouga."

A few seconds later found Kouga standing next to Inuyamainu, looking quite disgruntled.

"That was completely careless! Don't you have any respect for other people's property?" He asked angrily.

Inuyamainu chuckled at his frustration. "But I knew you'd catch it, even if you're not half as fast with out that second shard." Inuyamainu's tail swayed in amusement.

Kouga's look changed from annoyed to smug.

"Of course, not fast enough. I knew you were trying to sneak up on me, which is why I had to ruin your plans by dropping that shard." Inuyamainu said laughingly as Kouga put the shard back in his foot.

He looked at her stunned. He couldn't believe he failed to sneak up on her.

"Nice job trying to hide your scent, too." She said. "Too bad you missed a spot."

"What? Where?" Kouga asked incredulously, looking himself over as if he had spiders all over his body.

Inuyamainu laughed at Kouga. He was such a clown.

"The spot you missed is the only part of you that moves faster than your feet… your mouth." She smirked. "You should have chewed grass."

Kouga smacked himself on the forehead. "I knew I forgot something!"

Inuyamainu smirked. "Come all this way to make sure I didn't run off with your shard?"

"No, actually." Kouga said, grabbing Inuyamainu and pulling her against him. "I've come to make you my woman."

Inuyamainu face faulted. "You've got to be kidding…"

"Nope. Lucky for you, I'm very serious." He said arrogantly. 

Inuyamainu pushed him away gently. "You know that could never happen, right?" She could feel the beginning of a headache. "I'm a Beta. Someday I'll be an Alpha. You'll never be anything more than an Omega. It doesn't matter that you're the prince of your clan. Your clan is low class. You know as well as I do the way our society works." She said, looking at him seriously. "I have nothing against you. It's just the way things are."

"So? The dog tur- uh- I mean Inuyasha's father married a human."

"Our father was also a dog youkai. He didn't have to follow the standards of wolf youkai society." Inuyamainu added.

"Well you're half dog youkai! Doesn't that count for something?"

Inuyamainu paused. For an idiot, Kouga made some sense. Still…

"I live by the laws of wolf youkai society. I always have."

"I've never heard any law about a low class wolf not being able to mate with a high class wolf!" Kouga said angrily.

Again, Kouga had a point.

"My mother went through a lot of trouble to make sure I had a powerful father. She wanted me to have the best genes possible. She would never forgive me if I mated with a low class wolf." Inuyamainu argued.

"She'll forgive you if she loves you." Kouga countered.

Inuyamainu was beginning to wonder if he was as stupid as she originally thought

"What about our children? What about the way everyone will treat them for having a low class parent? It's the same way as everyone treats Inuyasha for being a hanyou, even you."

"So? You still love him. You know as well as I do that in wolf society, family come first above all else. So what if their father is low class? I bet they'll still be able to take on anyone and win."

He was right. There weren't many powerful youkai like her anymore. Even if she didn't mate with Kouga, there wasn't really a choice of powerful youkai left. Anyone she could mate with would be less powerful anyway.

Inuyamainu smiled sardonically "What if I just don't like you?"

"Well you'll have to find that out by getting to know me." The anger in his eyes was gone, replaced by the same smugness as before.

For an idiot, he was pretty smart. There was no reason not to give him the benefit of the doubt. She refused to acknowledge that, but he made her see she was wrong. He had a sort of simple honesty about him. She sighed. Against her better judgment, she patted the tree branch beside her.

"Sit. Let's get to know each other."

~~~Common Era: Higurashi household~~~

Inuyasha crept around the house until he stood below Kagome's open window. All the lights were off. He realized they must have all gone to bed. Kagome must have waited for him until she was too tired to wait anymore. She had left her window open for him. He felt kind of guilty for forgetting about her the way he did. He leapt into Kagome's room. His demon eyes adjusted almost instantly to the darker atmosphere of her room. He saw her in bed, sleeping peacefully, and sat himself down next to her. He'd never admit it out loud, but Kagome was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. She was even more beautiful than Kikyo. Kikyo was beautiful, but her eyes were so cold and lifeless, and her face was always so hard and serious. Kagome's eyes were always full of life, and his heart still jumped a little whenever he saw her smile. He even loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was angry with him.

Inuyasha smiled. Looking at her, now, he was reminded of just how beautiful she was. Her face was so innocent, so sweet, so… Kagome. He watched as an errant lock of hair fell across her face and reached forward to tuck it snugly behind her ear. As he pulled his hand back, Kagome's hand reached up to hold it against her cheek. Inuyasha watched as her eyes fluttered open, her hand still resting on his. His heart began to race as brown eyes met gold.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned sleepily.


	13. The Early Worm Catches the Bird

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

Inuyasha smiled. Looking at her, now, he was reminded of just how beautiful she was. Her face was so innocent, so sweet, so... Kagome. He watched as an errant lock of hair fell across her face and reached forward to tuck it snugly behind her ear. As he pulled his hand back, Kagome's hand reached up to hold it against her cheek. Inuyasha watched as her eyes fluttered open, her hand still resting on his. His heart began to race as brown eyes met gold.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned sleepily.

Inuyasha swallowed hard as Kagome sat up and stared at her hand, which held his. She looked back at him with confusion in her eyes. She hadn't expected to wake up to find herself holding his hand. Absentmindedly, she let his hand go.

"What time is it?" She asked, yawning.

"It's late. Go back to sleep."

"Oh." Kagome muttered, sleepily, still trying to wake up enough to process what was going on. "Why was I holding your hand?"

"I don't know! You're the one that grabbed me!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly, hiding his embarrassment.

Kagome shushed him. "Don't yell. Everyone's asleep."

They looked at each other for a minute.

"Did you just get back?" Kagome asked looking at the clock to see it was nearly 3:30am. 

"Yeah."

"What did your sister want?"

"She just wanted to know when I was coming back." He lied.

Kagome looked at him disbelievingly for a moment, but shrugged it off. They looked at each other for another minute or so.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I set up a bed for you in Souta's room. Be careful, though. He leaves his toys on the floor."

"Keh. I'll just stay in here. He'll try to get me to play with that 'video game' thing again if I wake him up."

Kagome laughed and smiled. Inuyasha felt a warm fluttery feeling. Even in the dark, her smile made his heart beat a little faster. Kagome lifted her covers and looked at him expectantly.

"What are you doing?" He asked apprehensively. 

Her smell was so strong. Her whole room smelled like her, but her bed most of all.

"I'm sharing my bed with you. Do you think I'd make you sleep on the floor?" She asked exasperatedly.

Inuyasha went wide-eyed.

"You mean you want me to sleep in there?! With you?! All night?!"

"That's the idea." She said a bit annoyed. "Hurry up. The blankets are getting cold." 

Uneasily, Inuyasha climbed into the bed. Kagome covered him up and grabbed one of her pillows.

"Lift your head."

Inuyasha did as she asked and Kagome slipped her pillow under his head. The second he laid his head back down, his senses swam with Kagome's scent. It didn't take long before he felt completely relaxed. Her smell was so soothing. He looked over at her as she turned her back towards him and snuggled into her other pillow. He watched as her breathing became slow and steady. She was asleep in no time. He took as deep of a breath that his demonic lungs would allow, taking in as much of her scent as he could. She smelled so good. He soon found himself feeling undeniably sleepy. It didn't take long before he was asleep, as well.

Morning came peacefully in the Higurashi home. The smell of breakfast wafted through the house as Kagome's mother prepared food for everyone. Souta had hurried off to a friend's house first thing to borrow a game to play with Inuyasha. The day was slightly overcast, so the morning sun wasn't too bright. Inuyasha began to wake from his peaceful slumber. He felt like he had slept for 3 days, and for some reason, he was really comfortable. Something smelled really good, too. Then he realized what it was he smelled as he stretched and found himself tangled with something, or rather someone. He opened his eyes with a start. He stared down to find Kagome curled up against him, his arms wrapped around her, and their legs interlocked within the soft blankets. He felt a red-hot flush burn across his face as he wondered how he had gotten into this position and how he would get himself out. If he moved, he'd wake up Kagome. If he didn't move, she'd wake up to find him like that, not to mention completely red from embarrassment. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at him. Too late…

"I've been wondering when you'd wake up." She said smiling.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, his blush getting darker.

"For a while. I didn't want to wake you. You look so cute when you're sleeping." She teased.

Inuyasha looked as if he'd swallowed a bug, and made slight choking noises from embarrassment. Kagome paid no attention to Inuyasha's broken pride as she stretched and yawned. She soon found herself in the same dilemma Inuyasha had been worried about as she tried to move.

"We're stuck." She said, looking at him awkwardly.

Inuyasha tried moving, but found it quite difficult to tell where he, Kagome, and the blankets began and ended.

"Try moving your right leg." 

"I can't. It's caught in the blanket." Kagome said.

"Well try moving the blanket."

"I can't. You're laying on it!"

"Well I can't move at all until you move your right leg. It's wrapped around my right leg and on top of my left leg." He complained.

It was about then that they heard the door open and Souta call out.

"Kagome! Is Inuyasha here? I want to show him this cool game!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with wide, panicked eyes as they heard Souta come stampeding up the stairs. They both knew he was going to come charging right into her room. They both also knew that Souta would run off yelling about it if he saw them in the same bed. Neither wanted the added embarrassment. They started struggling to break free as Souta's footfalls drew closer. The thrashing caused both to topple onto the floor. The impact loosened the blankets and Inuyasha took the opportunity to free himself. With out a backward glance, he darted out of the window just as Souta reached the door and let himself in.

"Hey! I thought Inuyasha was going to be here this morning." Souta whined.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Kagome said nervously.

"Why are you on the floor with all your blankets? And what was all that noise?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"I fell out of bed." Kagome responded. "Now get out! I have to get dressed."

"Ok." Souta said as he left, closing the door behind him.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief once he was gone. She tossed her blankets back on the bed and was about to pull her nightshirt over her head when she heard someone speaking.

"That was close."

Kagome squeaked and turned with a start to stare at the speaker, who happened to be Inuyasha.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, irritated.

"Since Souta left."

"Well you can get right back out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting dressed!" Kagome shouted.

"So?"

Kagome eyed him warily. 

"You've been spending too much time around Miroku."

"What!?" Inuyasha cried outrageously.

Unfortunately, his cries of indignation were on def ears as Kagome opened the door and called downstairs.

"Souta!" She sing-songed. "Inuyasha's here! He says he can't wait for you to show him that new video game!"

The sound of scrambling feet and excited yelling came from downstairs as Kagome opened the door wide, smirking in triumph at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at her.

"I'm going to kill you for this, wench." He snarled.

No sooner had that left his mouth than an excited Souta ran in, blathering about this and that, grabbed his hand, and dragged him downstairs to play 'Ninja Masters'. Kagome heard him grumble something about 'traitor' before she shut the door behind him. She laughed to herself as she began to undress.

"I didn't even have to say 'sit'." She chuckled.

At that exact moment, she heard a series of loud thuds and angry shouts from half way down the stairs.

"Oops!" She exclaimed, her eyed wide. "I didn't realize he could still hear me."

She ran to her door and poked her head out. "Sorry, Inuyasha!"

Her only response was murderous, yet muffled, yelling from the bottom of the stairs.


	14. The Day Heats Up

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called fanfiction.net, one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

"I didn't even have to say 'sit'." She chuckled.

At that exact moment, she heard a series of loud thuds and angry shouts from half way down the stairs.

"Oops!" She exclaimed, her eyed wide. "I didn't realize he could still hear me."

She ran to her door and poked her head out. "Sorry, Inuyasha!"

Her only response was murderous, yet muffled, yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

~~~Sengoku Jidai: Inuyasha Forest~~~

Inuyamainu watched Kouga through sympathetic eyes as he relayed what had happened to his pack. Losing a single member of a pack was heartbreaking. She couldn't imagine losing almost all.

"So then I pounded Inuyasha into the ground. I thought he was dead, so did Kagura. She told me the truth, about everything, even that the shikon shard in my arm wasn't real. It was a fake, a poison fake. To both our surprise, Inuyasha got up to fight her. I couldn't, because the poison in my arm paralyzed me. In the end, we won. I thought I would have had to cut my arm off to survive, but Kagome used an arrow to purify the fake shard. At that point I passed out. When I woke up again, they were all gone. I've been searching for Naraku, and my revenge, ever since."

Inuyamainu shook her head. "I've heard nothing but horror stories about this Naraku character. Should I ever meet him, I will not show him mercy. I can never forgive him for the crimes he has committed against so many innocent people." She looked at him sympathetically. "I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your clan. I can't begin to imagine your sorrow."

Kouga looked off, squinting at the sun, which was steadily rising. "It's hard. I miss them a lot. They were my family. All I have left are distant cousins. I'm always trying to think of ways to rebuild our pack. I'm afraid that my clan will die out completely." He said sadly.

Inuyamainu was silent. She couldn't really think of anything comforting to say. What would she feel if her whole family died? She shook her head at the thought.

"Wow. We've been talking all night." Kouga said, cheering up the mood a bit.

"It certainly seems that way." Inuyamainu said warmly.

"So do you want to be my woman, yet?" Kouga grinned.

Inuyamainu smiled, shaking her head as she pushed Kouga out of the tree. She heard a thud and a groan as Kouga hit the ground.

"Is that a yes?" he asked after a moment.

Inuyamainu couldn't help but laugh. "Kouga, you're incorrigible!" She said, smiling down at him.

"Hey! I am not! What does that mean?"

Inuyamainu's smile broadened as she stood to lean against the trunk of the tree. "It means…" she said, her tail beginning to wag, "that you're hopeless."

Kouga jumped back into the tree, his own tail wagging slightly. "I may be hopeless, but I'm fast."

"I'm faster." Inuyamainu said, humor in her voice.

"I'm smarter." Kouga grinned.

"That's very unlikely."

"I'm drop-dead good looking." He said, shining his nails on his shirt.

Inuyamainu chuckled. "That's debatable." 

"Debatable!? I'm the hottest thing next to the sun!" He gloated. 

"And just as full of hot air." She smirked.

"Hot air, huh?" He said, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "I bet I can make you sweat." He breathed into her ear, trailing a finger along her jaw.

He leaned back to look at her face, noticing the smirk was gone, but a nice blush had taken its place. 

"What's the matter?" He continued huskily. "Nervous?"

Her blush deepened. He knew she was. He could smell it. He could smell that she liked it, too.

"All those years alone in your clan's records with just words on pages." He said, tilting her face up with his finger. "Never knowing a male's touch." He said, snaking his arm around her slim waist, pulling her against him.

Inuyamainu shivered as he trailed his nails down her neck. A faint whimper escaped her lips against her will. Kouga smirked hungrily and leaned forward until their lips were nearly touching.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

Inuyamainu parted her lips to speak, causing her upper lip to brush ghost-like against his. "No." she barely managed to speak, her voice as choppy as her breath.

Kouga smirked as he prepared to change than once and for all.

"Inuyasha? Inuyamainu?" A voice called.

"Inuyasha? Inuyamainu?" Another voice called.

Inuyamainu took this distraction as a blessing as she slipped out of his arms and darted out of the tree towards the voices.

"Dammit!" Kouga cursed as he punched the tree in frustration. He took a breath to calm himself, then smiled. "At least I know she likes me." He grinned.

With that said, he took off running back to his den to catch upon some sleep.

Meanwhile, Inuyamainu was cursing herself.

"What is wrong with me!? I could have overpowered him easily! So why didn't I? So what if I've never been kissed? I don't want to!" She said stubbornly. She shook her head. "I am not even acting like myself. I'm so stupid to have let my hormones stupefy me that way. I've never acted like that before. Of course, I've never been around a male youkai before, at least one that's not related to me. So I'll turn into a drooling idiot every time I'm around some strange youkai?" She grumbled angrily as she spotted the group from the night before. "I refuse to act like some love-struck 91 year old going in heat for the first time! I need to act like myself." She said firmly, regaining herself.

With that, she stopped talking until she met with the small, but strange group from the night before.

"Hello, Lady Inuyamainu." Miroku greeted.

"Good morning, houshi, lady Sango, little Shippo." She greeted in return. "I hope you all rested well."

"As well as can be expected." Sango said, sending Miroku a meaningful glance. "Thank you." 

"How was your sleep?" Miroku asked politely.

"My night was quite eventful, so I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to sleep tonight."

"I am sorry to hear that you did not rest well, then." Miroku said.

"Do not be. It turned out to be a night full of learning." Inuyamainu said, her look serious as she pulled her cloak over herself.

Now that the sun was coming up, she needed protection against its strong rays. She had been shaded in the boughs of the God tree, but now she was walking about. She was only now getting used to the heat. Eventually she would be able to wear more… decent clothes. Until she got used to the brightness of Japan's sun, she would need to wear the cloak, so it didn't really matter what she wore. She noticed Miroku looked disappointed and shot him a glare from beneath her hood. How on earth could someone so perverted become a monk?

"So did you manage to find Kouga all right?" Sango asked, shifting the weight of her Hiraikotsu.

"Yes, thank you."

"Did you manage to get a shard from him?" Sango asked, more curious.

"Yes. I used it to go to Kagome's time, as I planned to."

"How did you ever convince Kouga to let you use one of his shards?" Sango asked, surprise in her voice.

"I challenged him to a race." Inuyamainu said coolly.


	15. Inuyamainu's Confession

The Blood I Shed for You

Disclaimer: Considering I am posting this story on a site called one would assume that it is exactly that, a fanfic. One would also assume any writers on this site would be immune to lawsuits in any way, shape, or form. Though, this may not be the case, and I do not wish to trustingly leave myself in the hand of another. I hereby announce I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

* * *

"_Did you manage to get a shard from him?" Sango asked, more curious._

"_Yes. I used it to go to Kagome's time, as I planned to."_

"_How did you ever convince Kouga to let you use one of his shards?" Sango asked, surprise in her voice._

"_I challenged him to a race." Inuyamainu said coolly._

* * *

Common Era: Higurashi household

Kagome sat with her legs tucked under, watching Souta playing 'Ninja Masters' against Inuyasha. After a while, Inuyasha had begun to get the hang of the game, and now seemed to be enjoying himself. Of course, Souta was still better at the game than Inuyasha. Inuyasha had only won one game, and Kagome could tell it was because Souta let him. Still… it was very cute to see Inuyasha stick his tongue out of the side of his mouth in determination. He was concentrating harder trying to beat Souta than he had in some of his battles back in the feudal era. Kagome silently wondered how into the game he really was.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Want to go hunt some shikon shards?"

"No, not yet! I'm almost winning!"

Kagome grinned. "Want some ramen?"

"No! Later!" Was his reply as he continue to press the buttons on his control furiously.

Laughing to herself, Kagome went to pack some things for when they returned to the feudal age. Nothing short of Kikyo stepping in front of the TV would stop him from playing. Kagome's expression saddened. Thinking about Kikyou always seemed to depress her. Perhaps it was because, in her heart, she knew that someday she'd lose Inuyasha to her. She was just a friend to Inuyasha, one that he seemed to argue with quite a bit. Kikyo was his first love. Truth be told, maybe his only love. It hurt her to think about, but she knew Inuyasha couldn't love her like that. Kikyo was elegant and beautiful, wise and prideful. She was bumbling and loud, unsure of herself and awkward. Sure, she wasn't childish, but Kikyo was beyond her years. She just couldn't compete with that.

Kagome didn't want to think on Kikyo any more. As it was, she already felt as though a heavy weight was pressing down on her. She suddenly felt heavy all the way to her soul, as if gravity had decided to favor her today. With a solemn expression on her face, she pushed up with a heavy sigh. Looking sadly at the back of Inuyasha's head, she realized how badly she needed some alone time. Time to be away from him, and to think. She was haunted, now, by Kikyo's very essence. What she really needed was a distraction. She suddenly and intensely found herself drawn to the Bone Eater's Well and the friends she knew awaited her on the other side. Leaving her yellow backpack untouched, she headed outside. For now, the supplies could wait. Inuyasha never noticed she'd left.

* * *

_Sengoku Jidai _

Gathered in the cool shadows of Kaede's hut everyone waited in amiable silence as they awaited Inuyasha and Kagome's return. Sango and Miroku sat on either side of the hut. Sango looked perturbed and Miroku sported a fresh handprint. Kaede quietly ground herbs into medicine. Kirara was content to lay on Inuyamainu's lap and be stroked while Shippo used her head as a perch. He seemed to be enjoying his spot a great deal as well. If it were Inuyasha he sat upon, he would have gotten pummeled by this point. Inuyamainu seemed to have a great tolerance as he would accidentally puller her ears or uproot hair trying not to fall off every time she turned her head. It still surprised Shippo that she looked so much like Inuyasha, but treated him as nicely as Kagome. It surprised him so much so that he was inclined to ask.

"Inuyamainu, doesn't it bother you that I'm sitting on your head?" He asked, grasping her bangs and using them to anchor him securely as he leaned over and peeked at Inuyamainu's face from his upside down position.

"Not at all." She commented peacefully, even as more of her uprooted hair drifted to the floor.

"Why not?" He asked, his child's curiosity perked.

"My mother keeps humans in our home. They're bound to our family through life debts and serve rather menial jobs for my mother such as farming, cleaning, and running errands. In return for their services, my mother provides them with food to supplement what they grow for themselves, comfortable shelter, and protection. Many have lived under my mother all their lives, and though they know they're free to leave, none have ever done so. My mother is kind to them, and in honesty, I believe she sees humans as a sort of pet."

"Humans as pets?" Sango asked in surprise.

Inuyamainu nodded. "I realize how that must sound, but you must remember that all of my mother's human subjects are free to live as they please, so long as they do not cause harm or destruction. They are even free to raise families, which is why I'm so accustomed to having small children crawling about on my body. They love to play in my fur when I shift to my true demon form."

"Your true demon form?" Kaede asked, breaking her silence.

Inuyamainu nodded. "Yes. My true demon form is a great wolf." She said, tilting her had back and causing Shippo to scramble a bit. "Just as your true form will be that of a fox. As you are now, your true form is obvious. Your feet and tail give you away. Once you become older and grow more powerful, you will have the ability to shift between forms." She spoke, again addressing the entire room. "We are born in the form of our true species. When we gain power, we take the form of the source. In death, we return to our true selves."

Miroku leaned forward. "The source?"

Inuyamainu chuckled. "I spent centuries neck deep in books and scrolls. In doing so I discovered the origin of youkai. The histories were only vague remnants, bits and pieces of real history mixed with fictitious stories and myth. It was ironic that the clearest history of youkai origin is told in a children's song. 'What is good is evil. What is evil is good. What is clean is dirty. What is dirty is clean.' To many, it is just a song with an unclear message, and many take its meaning to be something different than the truth. When you discover the true source, the song's words make perfect sense. Every youkai including myself, the wolf, Shippo the fox, and Inuyasha the dog are different species, but we all come from the same source. Every youkai in existence are borne from humans."

* * *

* * *

Long time, no update. It's about time I made this chapter. However, the reason is because this chapter was already almost complete and I have an important message for all my readers. Due to circumstance, I have not been able to update any of my stories for a few weeks. This was originally due to problems with my word programs. I reinstalled my program and it works perfectly again. However, another problem has been causing my delayed updates. My monitor is dying, and I need to buy a new one before my screen goes black permanently. Last but certainly not least, I now have a second job as a manager (full time 45 hours a week), and the precious little spare time I once had is now gone entirely. I officially live at work, now every day of the week. Home is only the place where I sleep in between work. I apologize, but until further notice, I will have to break my one-week policy. I can no longer make that guarantee.


End file.
